Just Want u
by HuangFanXing
Summary: Aku menginginkan Jasmu, itu saja. Tak perlu pelukan.. Tak perlu kecupan.. Cukup Jasmu, itu sudah melambangkan segalanya tentang dirimu.. Aku hanya ingin jasmu../Dimana kau sembunyikan Kyungsoo?/Ini pemakaman../Lelucon yang sama dengan suster tadi../kenapa kau pergi secepat ini. Bahkan aku tak menikmati semua kenangan itu... Kyung../KaiSoo/Hurt/First Fic in here


**Disclaimer: Fanfic ini selalu milik saya, selama ada kesamaan tempat, waktu atau alur cerita tolong dimaafkan karena saya sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu. Cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam dari yang merasa punya.**

**Dangerous: Drabble! Sumpah ini pendek! BL, Yaoi, OOC, alur tidak diketahui, Typo, setting tempat ngawur walaupun beberapa betul! Ini hanya sebuah fanfic jangan pernah terobsesi oleh apa yang saya tulis. Jika memang ada beberapa kata baik atau perbuatan yang dapat kalian ambil hikmahnya, silahkan. Silahkan nge-bash atau flame, akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

* * *

"Terima kasih Kai.. terima kasih mau menemaniku," ujar seorang namja bertubuh mungil. "Tentu Kyungie-ah, kau segalanya bagiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menemanimu, kau segalanya bagiku." Lelaki berkulit tan itu berucap dan menggenggam tangan lelaki mungil tersebut. "Kau benar," lirih lelaki mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut. "Bagaimana kata dokter tadi?" tanya Kai -lelaki berkulit tan-. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Tak apa. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja, aku hanya terkena tumor otak saja, Kai. Jangan begitu mengkhawatirkanku, setelah di operasi aku pasti sembuh." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya memegang kepalanya.  
"Kau benar. Kau pasti akan sembuh," ujar Kai. "Kyung nanti aku kembali lagi, ne? Aku ada meeting 15 menit lagi." Kai berdiri kemudian mengambil jasnya yang tengah berada di sofa.  
"Bisakah kau pergi tanpa jas? Aku merindukan kehangatan dan baumu.." pinta Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum. "Tidak sekarang, ne? Ini rapat penting, aku harus tampil rapi." Balas Kai, Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tau Kai. Kau bahkan sudah rapi tanpa memakai jas," Kyungsoo memperhatikan tubuh Kai dari atas sampai ke bawah,  
"Kau benar, tapi tetap tidak bisa, baby. Aku pergi dulu, ne?" Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Kemudian berjalan pergi, "Nanti kembali, ne?" pinta Kyungsoo. "Tentu!" jawab Kai masih terus berjalan.

*****..**

Kai berjalan dengan langkah berat. Sebenarnya ia benci jika harus meeting di saat dimana ia bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo. "Kuharap kesehatan Kyungsoo makin membaik.." lirih Kai.

**Brukh! **

Kai terkejut saat seorang yeoja yang menabraknya. "Ah, mianhae.." seorang berambut merah tersebut membungkuk maaf pada Kai. "Ah, gwenchana.." Kai memandangi orang tersebut. "Kau tak terlukah 'kan?" Selidik Kai pada perempuan itu. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," jawab perempuan itu. "Ah, umm.." Kai hendak berucap, "Namaku Krystal.. Krystal Jung," ucap perempuan itu. "Ah, Krystal-sshi saya pamit, saya ada meeting. Maaf, ne?"ujar Kai "Sampai bertemu besok," Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Krystal. "Ya,"

* * *

Hubungan Kai dengan Krystal sejak saat itu makin dekat. Waktu untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo hanya sekitar 10-15 menit sisa dari waktu yang sebenarnya di tujukan untuk Kyungsoo berubah haluan menjadi waktu untuk Kai dan Krystal.  
"Baekhyunie.. kau tau Kai dimana?" Kyungsoo berucap pada temannya atau bisa disebut sahabat yang bernama Baekhyun tersebut, "Kai?" Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya, ia tau jika Kai dan Krystal tengah jatuh cinta. Baekhyun yang sebagai sahabat tentu akan menjaga hal itu agar Kyungsoo tak tersakiti.

"Kai.. dia kekantornya. Kau istirahat saja ne? Besok lusa kau harus operasi," ajak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Shirreo! Aku maunya tidur dengan Kai.." rengek Kyungsoo. "Jangan seperti anak kecil.. kajja, tidurlah," Baekhyun menidurkan diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut. "Baekhyun-ah, kalau Kai datang dan aku sedang tertidur tolong mintakan jasnya ya? Aku merindukannya," lirih Kyungsoo kemudian memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dasar,"

*****..**

"Kai, bolehkah aku meminjam jasmu?" pinta Baekhyun. "Untuk?" Kai menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Untuk Kyungsoo.. ia menginginkan jasmu," jawab Baekhyun. Kai menggeleng, "Tidak! Sudah jelas jasku sedang digunakan orang lain. Katakan saja aku tak datang menjenguknya," elak Kai kemudian berjalan pergi. "Tunggu Kai! Besok lusa Kyungsoo operasi," jelas Baekhyun, "Lalu?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan sikap Kai yang tampak membencinya dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya, "Aku pastikan kau akan menyesal!" gumam Baekhyun

* * *

** Kamar Kyungsoo**

"Hai Kai.. Hah.. Hah.." Kyungsoo tampak seperti telah berlari ratusan kilometer. Tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat. "Kau baik-baik saja, honey?" tanya Kai. "Mungkin.. hosh.. hoshh." Kyungsoo mengenggam erat jas Kai, "Biarkan aku dapat memeluk jas ini Kai.." pinta Kyungsoo. Kai terdiam, "Jangan, ne baby? Kau tau aku selalu sibuk.." lirih Kai seraya mengusap kening Kyungsoo, "Tapi.. aku.." Kyungsoo hendak berucap, tetapi Kai mengecup pipinya.

"Istirahatlah aku tau kau tengah lelah, untuk melawan penyakitmu.." ujar Kai. "Kai, besok aku..." ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong kembali, "AH, Kyungsoo aku baru ingat! Besok aku harus ke Jeju, ada presdir di sana. Dan aku harus mempresentasikan sesuatu, jadi.." Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ada apa?" tanya Kai. "Tidak, lupakan.. aku ingin tidur.." lirih Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk, "Tidurlah.."

Mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terpaku pada seorang perempuan yang tengah mengintipnya dengan Kai di jendela pintu kamar Kyungsoo, "Aku pergi, dulu ne?" Kai melambaikan tangannya. Merasa curiga Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menggapai ponselnya.

"Baekhyunie, tolong jujurlah padaku.. apa Kai mempunyai yeojachingu?" tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tercekat, "Benar ya?" selidik Kyungsoo, "Ti-tidak! Tidak, Kai sama sekali tak mempunyai yeoja chingu," elak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tau Baekhyun tengah berbohong sekarang. Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya dan berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

Ia berniat ingin menuju Kai, Kyungsoo berjalan gontai dengan alat infus yang masih terpasang, tak jauh dari kamar Kyungsoo, Kai dan Krystla tengah duduk saling menghadap, Kyungsoo mengintip apa yang tengah dikerjakan mereka berdua.

"Besok kita jadi 'kan berkencan?" tanya Kai. Krystal mengangguk, "Tentu, tapi bagaimana dengan orang lemah itu?" Krystal memastikan. "Dia takkan tau, aku mengatakan akan ada meeting besok," jawab Kai. Kyungsoo terkejut, air matanya tak dapat dibendung saat melihat Kai dan Krystal berciuman, "A-aku. Aku membencimu!" batin Kyungspp kemudian berjalan masuk. Langkahnya gontai, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengerang, kepalanya sakit. "Sebaiknya aku beristirahat," lirih Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo menangis saat hendak di operasi, "Pasti operasinya berjalan lancar," Baekhyun menenangkan Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun-ah, tolong jangan beritahu Kai jika memang aku akan mati," lirih Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkejut, "Kau takkan mati, Kyungsoo. Aku percaya itu," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Tidak, um. Baekhyun-ah, jika aku bangun tolong sediakan jas Kai di sampingku ne? Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan hangatnya dirinya, aku sama sekali tak pernah dipeluk olehnya.. lalu, jika bisa aku ingin Kai mengubah gaya rambutnya, aku tak suka rambut hitamnya itu.. hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Dan lagi terima kasih telah mau menjadi sahabatku," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Baiklah operasi akan dimulai,"

Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya, "Dia benar-benar mencintai Kai.."

*****..**

"Gawat-gawat.. aku sudah 4 hari tak ke rumah sakit dan tidak menguhubunginya. Pasti Kyungsoo akan meminta menambah waktunya agar aku dapat bersamanya," Kai berjalan cepat agar dapat menuju Kyungsoo. Kai sampai diruangan Kyungsoo, dan membukanya perlahan. "Kosong?"

"Anda mencari ruangan siapa?" seorang suster menghampiri Kai, "Do Kyungsoo, apa dia dipindahkan?" tanya Kai. "Ah, Do Kyungsoo? Dia sudah meninggal 2 hari yang lalu," jawab suster itu. Kai terkejut, "Lelucon yang tidak lucu Sus. Katakan dimana Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai cukup lembut, "Dia meninggal saat dioperasi.." lirih suster itu. Kai masih tak mau mendengar ucapan suster itu, "Ok, pergilah." Kai menyuruh suster itu pergi.

"Baekhyun pasti menyembunyikannya," gumam Kai. "Hai Kai," Kaiterkejut mendengar suara itu. "Baekhyun?! Dimana kau menyembunyikan Kyungsoo?!" bentak Kai. "Kau mau tau? Ikuti aku," Baekhyun mengajak Kaimengikutinya, Baekhyun mengajak Kai agar naik ke mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobil itu dengan cepat, "Kau tak membawa lili putih?" tanya Baekhyun, Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bukannya dia menyukai lili putih. Apa kau tak tahu? Lelaki macam apa kau ini," sindir Baekhyun, Kai terkejut, "Baekhyun-ah, sebentar lagi aku akan memutuskannya dan menikah dengan Krystal," ujar Kai. "Begitu, ya? Semoga berhasil, mungkin saja kau tak berhasil." Baekhyun memberhentikan mobilnya, "Turunlah!" perintah Baekhyun. Kai menurut, "Ini pemakaman," lirih Kai.

"Benar, disinilah aku menyembunyikan Kyungsoo. Kau tau Kai, sebelum dia meninggal dia memintaku agar menaruh jasmu disebelahnya, dan menyuruhmu agar mengganti gaya rambut hitammu itu. Tapi kau tak datang, kupikir kau pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih hidup setelah operasi. Tapi saat menjalani operasi kedua dia menolak, dia ingin tidur saja dengan jasmu. Tapi tak tercapai, kau tau? Dia menangis saat menulis pesan padamu," jelas Baekhyun. Kai terdiam, kemudian tertawa, "Lelucon yang sama," ucap Kai. "Kau tak percaya?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kai. Baekhyun mengajak Kai ditempat sedikit jauh dari pemakaman itu, tepatnya di dekat sebuah pohon besar. "Lihat nama dan foto siapa itu?!" Baekhyun menunjuk nisan bertuliskan nama 'Do Kyungsoo,' itu. Kai ambruk, "Bercanda. Ini pasti palsu!" Kai berusaha menghilangkan nama itu,

"Bodoh! Dia ini suratnya, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada meeting dengan boss-ku, silahkan berjalan pulang sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun seraya melemparkan sebuah surat pada Kai.

**_"Hai Kai! Kau membacanya? Aku bersyukur jika kau membacanya. Aku tau operasi pertama berjalan lancar, tapi aku tak menemukan jasmu disampingku. Aku sedih, tapi aku lebih sedih saat melihatmu berciuman dengan seseorang. Mungkin calon istrimu.._**

**_Selamat ya, Kai! Tapi, Kai. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak memberiku atau meminjamiku jas? Kau tau, selama 5 tahun bersamamu. Kau tak pernah memelukku, sekalipun tak pernah! Itu benar, tapi tak apa.. semua kenangan yang kau berikan cukup untukku.._**

**_Tapi perlahan aku tau cintaku padamu tumbuh terlalu besar. Dan kau sama sekali tak mecintaiku, atau menyukaiku. Kau hanya simpati padaku, Kai. Benarkan? Jika benar berarti aku sangat pintar. Dan lagi Kai, aku tau jika kau sangat suka jika disuruh berakting, lanjutkan saja aktingmu sampai kau bisa terkenal. Aku akan mendukungmu, umm terakhir Kai.._**

**_Aku menginginkan jasmu, itu saja. Tak perlu pelukan.._**  
**_Tak perlu kecupan.._**  
**_Cukup jasmu, itu sudah melambangkan segalanya tentang dirimu.._**  
**_Aku hanya ingin jsamu.."_**

Surat itu berakhir tanpa terteranya nama siapa yang menulis, "Kenapa jas? Kenapa tak aku saja? Dia bodoh?! Bahkan aku takkan menolak jika ia menginginkan pelukan padaku. Kenapa harus jas? Kyungsoo jelaskan.. kenapa kau pergi secepat ini. Bahkan aku tak menikmati semua kenangan itu... Kyungsoo, hiks.."

**End-**

**Pendek ya? Sebenarnya ini sudah pernah aku post di Asian Fanfic. cuma pairnya KrisLay, dan mianhae jika menemukan kata-kata yang salah seperti Kyungsoo=Yixing, ataupun Kai=Kyungsoo atau juga Baekhyun=Luhan. Maaf buat fans-nya Krystal-unnie, author tidak bermaksud mengebash atau semacamnya, ini hanyalah sebuah fanfic.**

**Arigatou sudah mau membaca nich fanfic ^^ Please give me review ne?**


End file.
